He Didn't Have To Be
by Marymel
Summary: Mac talks to Jack after leaving his father. Spoilers for MacGyver MacGyver.


**I love MacGyver, but I don't own it.**

 **The title comes from a Brad Paisley song. And spoilers for the season two finale!**

 **Season three premiere tonight!**

 **I love the relationship between Mac and Jack, and MacGyver + MacGyver really showed how much Jack is always there for Mac. So I thought I'd try a story inspired by the season finale. I hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

If looks could kill, James MacGyver would be history. Between manipulating his son and Mac walking out the door and not looking back, everyone at Phoenix had a reason to distrust the elder MacGyver. But, besides Mac, no one hated him more than Jack. He'd been by Mac's side for years and knew the younger agent better than anyone. He knew how Mac desperately wanted to find his father and get answers. Instead, the younger man found someone who controlled him and his friends - his _family_ \- like a puppet master.

Jack didn't know how long he'd been staring at the elder MacGyver, but the sight of the man made him sick. He angrily walked toward the man, ready to punch him in the face. Riley, Bozer and Matty held him back. The hint of surprise in James MacGyver's eyes that Jack could punch him was worth more than words could say after everything he put Mac through.

Giving the man an angry glare, Jack shrugged off his friends hands and left. They knew he was going to find Mac, and they knew he was the only one Mac could talk to.

Jack was about to get in his car and leave when he saw Mac standing next to the classic car. Mac didn't look up, but knew Jack would be there. "I need a ride," the younger man simply said. It broke Jack's heart to hear the sadness in his best friend's voice. He unlocked his door and nodded for Mac to get in.

They rode in silence. Mac said nothing. The way he sat and stared at the city as they drove to Mac's house made him look older than his years. Jack focused on the road, but wanted more than anything to somehow make things right for Mac.

When they finally arrived home, Jack took the spare key Mac gave him years ago and walked with Mac to the door. Mac was still silent as they walked in the house.

Mac sighed heavily as he walked into the living room. All he could see was his father telling him he was always part of his life, but Mac felt like the man was never in his life at all.

Jack knew not to leave Mac. He knew, after everything that happened, Mac needed him more than ever. He watched as the younger man wearily sat on his couch.

"When was the last time you ate?" Jack asked. He winced, knowing food was the last thing on Mac's mind.

Mac said nothing, just stared straight ahead. The look in his eyes broke Jack's heart.

Jack sighed softly and turned to find him some food. As he took a step to the kitchen, Mac quietly said, "I was ten." Jack turned to his best friend and walked closer to the blond.

Mac sighed and rested his elbows on his knees. "It was my tenth birthday. I wondered if my dad would get me this science kit I saw on TV. My grandma made the cake. Bozer and all my friends came over." Mac continued to stare as tears came to his eyes. "I wanted my dad there."

Jack knew that was the day James MacGyver abandoned his son. Seeing the tears threatening to spill from his friends eyes brought tears to his own.

Continuing to stare into space, Mac simply said, "I waited...I waited the whole day to see him."

"He never came," Jack quietly said.

"All this time," Mac said. "First I lose my mom..." The dam broke and tears spilled from Mac's eyes. He cried for his mother, for his grandparents, for Jack, Riley, Bozer and Matty...but not for his father.

Seeing his friend so sad and angry broke Jack, and he shed tears of his own. The Texan sat across from Mac as the younger man buried his head in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

Jack reached out his hand and patted Mac's shoulder. Mac angrily stood and paced around the couch. "He blamed me."

When Jack narrowed his brow, Mac added, "He told me that my mother's death broke him...that he couldn't look at me because I reminded him so much of her," he said with a bitter laugh. "I lost her, too. I was five! I needed him and he..."

"I know," Jack whispered.

Mac stopped pacing and stared at Jack. "Who does that?" He angrily asked. "I needed my dad, and he just leaves! Then I find out he's in the background this whole damn time. He said he's been part of my life." Mac kicked the couch with an angry grunt.

The more Mac talked, the angrier Jack felt. James MacGyver may have given Mac his DNA, but he was in no way a father.

"I can't..." Mac said. "I can't go back there. Not after..."

"I know," Jack said honestly. He didn't know if he could go back to Phoenix after all that happened with the elder MacGyver either.

Mac didn't know if he was more sad or angry. He'd wanted his father in his life and wanted answers. Instead, he got more questions and a man, it turns out, he never really knew.

"He was there," Mac said with an angry whisper. "I can't believe..." Mac shook his head as he thought of some of the missions he'd been on in the past year alone. "I could have died. Like when...like that virus I was exposed to..."

Jack nodded, remembering how he wanted to break down the door and save Mac. He would have broken down the door if Cage hadn't stopped him.

Mac breathed heavily, thinking of everything he and Jack had been through. "God...he knew about Thornton...and Murdoc? I could have...what if..."

Jack wouldn't let Mac go any further. He stood and wrapped the younger man in a bear hug, feeling almost as hurt and angry as Mac.

All Mac could do was sob in Jack's arms. He balled his hands into fists and hit Jack's shoulders. "He was there," Mac said between sobs.

"I know, kid," Jack said. As hurt as Jack was, he knew Mac was feeling far worse.

"Why?" Mac screamed as his tears fell on Jack's shirt. Mac shook with anger and pain as he thought of how many times he could have died in his missions at the Phoenix Foundation. He wondered if James could have lived with himself if his son never came back.

Jack held Mac tighter as the younger man dissolved into tears. He, too, wondered how James MacGyver could live with himself knowing what his son did for a living and sending him on missions that could cost him dearly.

Mac pulled away, shaking and angry. He was hurt that he didn't know his father was there the whole time, hurt that he didn't know if he could trust Matty, and angry that his own father pulled the strings at Phoenix like a puppet master.

Jack stared in silence as his friend took deep breaths to steady himself. He didn't blame Mac for his anger. And he wouldn't blame Mac if he never went back to the Phoenix Foundation.

With a long, heavy sigh, Mac looked at his best friend. No, Mac thought. Jack was more than that. "You."

Jack narrowed his brow in confusion.

Mac swallowed thickly and sighed. "All this time I was looking for my dad. You were there through it all."

"And I'm always going to be," Jack said. He'd never leave Mac.

Mac shook his head. "I always had this image in my head of what I'd do or say with my dad if I found him. If we'd talk about everything or...or whatever. And we'd go camping and...I don't know, hang out."

Jack nodded silently, knowing his friend needed answers and more than likely would never get them from his own father.

Sniffing, Mac looked at his friend with tear-filled eyes. He breathed deeply, trying to steady his emotions. "I didn't need to."

"You needed answers," Jack said honestly. "Anyone would..."

"No," Mac said. "I know...I didn't need to find him. Because my dad...the man I needed to be there, the man I thought a father should be and the man I _wanted_ him to be..." Mac looked at the elder agent. "He was right here all along."

Tears came to Jack's eyes as he heard Mac's words. He knew he would always be there for the younger man. And hearing Mac's words made Jack smile sadly.

Mac looked at the man he'd been through so much with. "It was always you," Mac said with sadness in his voice. "I needed someone to be there. To...to be a friend. To be a dad."

Jack couldn't help but smile at Mac's words. He'd lost count of how many times they'd saved each other's lives. And, whatever the reason, when they needed each other, they were always there.

"It was always you," Mac said. Tears fell down Mac's face as he thought of how many times Jack had been there for him. Every time Mac needed the elder agent, he was there.

For once, Jack was speechless. After a few moments of trying to keep his tears at bay, he cleared his throat. "I'll always be there for you, Mac. No matter what. Where you go, I go."

A sad smile crossed Mac's face. He knew Jack was always there and would always be there for him like his own father never would or could be. "You're here..."

Jack offered Mac his hand. "I always will be, Mac. Always." His voice trembled with the last word.

Mac took Jack's hand. Before he could say anything more, he practically fell into his friend's arms, sobbing. Jack sighed quietly and hugged Mac, knowing he needed nothing more than to cry.

After a few minutes, Mac pulled away. He sheepishly looked at the tear stains on Jack's shirt. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be," Jack simply said. After a few moments, Jack asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Mac answered with a heavy sigh as he sat back down on the couch. "I want to go back. I can't leave Bozer and Riley. Maybe I can trust Matty again. But..."

"Don't," Jack said. "Don't think about that now. Just...get some rest."

"I can't," Mac said as his head rested against a pillow. All the emotion and worry caught up to the younger man as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

"It's okay," Jack assured him.

Mac felt tired as he closed his eyes. "I don't...I can't go back. Not now," Mac mumbled as his eyes closed.

"You don't have to," Jack said as he pulled Mac's legs onto the couch. "Just...rest for a bit."

Jack was pulling an old blanket over Mac when the younger man grabbed his wrist. "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack assured him. He smiled and said, "You're stuck with me."

A small smile inched onto Mac's face as sleep claimed him. "Thanks, dad."

Jack smiled at the word "dad". No matter what happened with James MacGyver, Jack and Mac were a packaged deal.

Mac moaned in his sleep and Jack pulled the blanket around his shoulders. He felt the younger agent relax, and even thought he saw a faint smile on Mac's face.

"Thanks, dad," Mac mumbled.

Jack smiled. "You're welcome, son."

 **The End**


End file.
